Sora Ootori
Sora Ootori '''(or more known as '''Sora Kiki) is a supporting character in the series. She is a four year old girl who goes to preschool with her friends. She is a Pop-type idol. Her brand is Candy Alamode More. She refers to herself as "ore" even though it's a masculine pronoun, mainly due to her father doing the same. She is the oldest daughter of Ajimi Kiki and Itsuki Ootori, the older sister of Shiro Ootori, the niece of Tsubasa Hiragi, and the great granddaughter of Sougen Hiragi. This character is RPed by GanbareHannahChan. Appearance Sora is the same height as an average kid her age. She takes her looks from her father with her shoulder-length white hair tied in pigtails. She has red eyes along with her father. In the PriPara world, she wears a blue T-Shirt with an orange skirt along with green socks. She is often seen wearing a dog plush sash around her shoulder. Personality Sora is, hands down, a daddy's girl. Her favorite person in the whole wide world is her own father. She is, like other kids, bouncy and energetic and loves to play. However, she has a thing for dancing elegantly, which she can do better than how other little kids dance. (jumping up and down) Everyone's impressed by her dancing, but she mainly copies what her father does. Stuff she likes to do with her father are dancing and singing mostly. They often sing with each other while dancing, and they are the most musical out of the entire family. Sora is often curious about what her father did in high school, so she asks him a lot. He's never bothered by her asking, though. He'd tell her no matter how many times she asks. Relationships Ajimi Kiki - Her mother. Sora does love her mother as well, but significantly less because her rambunctious and bouncy personality scares her a bit, which causes her to lean more towards her father. Itsuki Ootori - Her father. Sora prefers him over Ajimi due to him being interesting to her. She got her hair and eye color from him. She dances and sings with him in her free time. Shiro Ootori - Her younger sister. She adores and cares for her. She likes to dance and sing to her which Shiro finds entertaining. Tsubasa Hiragi - Her uncle. At first, Sora was afraid of him, screaming "I need an adult!" when approaching him for the first time, but she eventually warmed up to him and she loves spending time with him whenever she can. Etymology Ootori (鳳) means "male phoenix" and 'Sora '(空) means "sky". She was named this by her father. Trivia * She and Shiro were unintentionally named after the siblings from No Game No Life with the same name. She was named after Sora. ** GanbareHannahChan was not aware that she named them exactly after those characters until a friend who was a fan of the series pointed it out. * Her birthday is a "half birthday" to her father's, with hers being June 24, and his being December 24. * She is the first character on the wiki made by GanbareHannahChan who was never a Fire Emblem Fates or Fire Emblem Awakening avatar. * Her favorite food is American fast food. This can be a shared trait with her father because his favorite food is western food. * Her favorite part of a playground is the swings and slides. Category:GanbareHannahChan Category:Candy Alamode Users Category:Preschooler Category:Female Category:Loli Category:Pop Idol Category:Idol